Lucky Fred has all the luck
Lucky Fred has all the luck is the theme song of Lucky Fred. It features the main characters, their roles, and the action taking place in the city of Barcelona. It has 4 English versions of the song that was performed by 3 different singing groups (3 shorts and 1 complete song) instead of one. Synopsis This is where the story began, in a song about a boy whose life changed when he became the owner of a shape-shifting robot named Friday. Who has the capability of fulfilling his owner's wishes, no matter how stupid or cool it is, just for the sake of fun and friendship. Alongside with the girl named Agent Brains (a.k.a. Braianna Robeaux) who was supposed to be the owner of the "Annihilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-niner" (Friday), later revealed her true identity and became a close friend without a doubt to an ordinary/average boy, Fred Luckpuig. Lyrics Complete = :Super Commander : Ready Agent Brains? :Agent Brains : Ready dad! :Singer : Once a visitor came to the neighborhood :Dropped in upon Lucky Fred :Kids : BOOM! :Singer : But his neighbor named Brains, :Secret Agent Brains said it belonged to her instead. :Agent Brains : Fred!! :Singer : Things can happen to the best of us, :That Friday only follows Fred's command. :Friday : Fred!! :Singer : If aliens come to pick a fight, :Agent Brains gonna have to understand. :Singers : Some people have all the luck the luck :Lucky Fred has all the luck! :... :Singer : Agent Brains came down from the satellite, :To protect all the people of the planet. :Singer #3 : Brains!! :Singer : She is a hero, that is true, :But she goes to school, :She pretends he doesn't understand it. :Singer #2 : Braianna!! :Singers : Now Friday and Fred, :Now the best of friends, :And they help up, whenever she gets stuck. :Singer : But it's gotta take work, :Singers : To protect the Earth :Singer : And it's gonna take a whole lot of luck! :Singers #2 : Luck, luck, luck :Singer : Lucky Fred has all the luck [2x] :Lucky Fred has all the... :Singers : Some people have all the luck the luck :Lucky Fred has all the luck! :Singer #2 : Lucky! Lucky! :Singers : Some people have all the luck the luck, :Lucky Fred has all the luck! :Singer #2 : Oh! :Singers : Some people have all the luck the luck, :Lucky Fred has all the luck! :Singer #2 : People have all the luck! :Singers : Some people have all the luck the luck, :Lucky Fred has all the luck! :Kids : Lucky Fred!! |-| Original = :Super Commander : Ready Agent Brains? :Agent Brains : Ready dad! :Singer : Once a visitor came to the neighborhood :Dropped in... :'Agent Brains :' ''Fred!! :Singer : upon Lucky Fred'' :Teens : BOOM! :Singer : But his neighbor named Brains, :Secret Agent Brains said it belonged to her instead. :Teen : Fred!! :Singer : Things can happen to the best of us, :That Friday only follows Fred's command. :Teen #2 : Fred!! :Singer : If aliens come to pick a fight, :Singers : Agent Brains gonna have to understand. :Some people have all the luck the luck :Lucky Fred has all the luck! :Some people have all the luck the luck, :Lucky Fred has all the luck! :Teens : Lucky Fred!! |-| Current = :Super Commander : Ready Agent Brains? :Agent Brains : Ready dad! :Singer : Once a visitor came to the neighborhood :Dropped in... :'Agent Brains :' ''Fred!! :Singer : upon Lucky Fred'' :Kids : BOOM! :Singer : But his neighbor named Brains, :Secret Agent Brains said it belonged to her instead. :Kids : Fred!! :Singer : Things can happen to the best of us, :That Friday only follows Fred's command. :Friday : Fred!! :Singer : If aliens come to pick a fight, :Agent Brains gonna have to understand. :Some people have all the luck the luck :Lucky Fred has all the luck! :Some people have all the luck the luck, :Lucky Fred has all the luck! :Kids : Lucky Fred!! |-| Filtered Current = :Super Commander : Ready Agent Brains? :Agent Brains : Ready dad! :Singer : Once a visitor came to the neighborhood :Dropped in... :'Agent Brains :' ''Fred!! :Singer : upon Lucky Fred'' :Singer : But his neighbor named Brains, :Secret Agent Brains said it belonged to her instead. :Friday : Fred!! :Singer : Things can happen to the best of us, :That Friday only follows Fred's command. :Singer : If aliens come to pick a fight, :Agent Brains gonna have to understand. :Some people have all the luck the luck :Lucky Fred has all the luck! :Some people have all the luck the luck, :Lucky Fred has all the luck! History Debut The original short was first sung on Episode 1 and was never re-used again. It lacked sound effects. Succeeding episodes On Episode 2, a new version of the original was used until the season finale of Episode 52 (excluding Episode 4). On Episode 4, however, another short was used but was nearly identical to the current that it lacked sound effects and some voices. First Trailer The trailer or the complete song was released and uploaded in YouTube, 8 days after the series' debut. Second Trailer A trailer for the sequel was released on March 7, 2017 in vimeo using the current short theme. Characters *Super Commander *Agent Brains *Friday *Bird #1 *Fred Luckpuig *Alien #1 *Mutant octopus *Student #1 *Alien #2 Videos Trailer Lucky Fred Trailer Shorts Lucky Fred - Original Short Theme Lucky Fred - Current Short Theme Lucky Fred - Filtered Current Short Theme Audio *Lucky Fred Theme (instrumental) - *Lucky Fred Theme (instrumental V2) - Trivia *Only the English version has the complete song. *Another Protector is seen without a head, surely an error. *The current short version has a different singer and it is a solo (not a duet) but with the same kid audience. *The collision of Fred and Friday is non-canon which contradicts with Episode 41 being intentional and not by accident. References es:Opening